Not Alone
by blushingyellow
Summary: Wanda has a hard time adjusting to life with her anger over her brothers death. But with the help of Clint and the other Avengers she finds a way to get on with her life.


Aboard the transport vehicle Wanda drowned out the voices of the others, they talked and joked like nothing had happened like the world had not literally come crashing down. She was trapped in her own mind staring down at the mechanical heart she held in her hands. Ultron was a monster, one she had helped create and he killed what was left of her family.

With a flick of her wrist the heart floated up a few inches above her palm. If only Ultron had been flesh and blood, his fate had not been enough to appease the rage she felt about losing Peitro. Her fingers twitched and the red smoke holding the metal in the air enveloped it and then it was gone. Not a trace of it would be found.

Uneasiness surrounded the group, they kept glancing over at her but they never approached. She was taken aback when she felt movement beside her, her nerves were on high alert. She raised her hands in defense, red smoke emitting from her finger tips before she saw that it was Clint. Natasha and Steve lunged forward before Clint waved them away. She still wasn't trusted in this group, not that she blamed any of them.

Clint looked worse for the wear, his eyes dull but full of life, thanks to Pietro. There was something on his mind but with Wanda's exhaustion and anger she couldn't sense much. A beautiful woman, pregnant with two kids at her feet. Wanda was smart she knew those people ment a lot to Clint. And her anger that he was alive and her twin wasn't began to subside little by little.

"I'm sorry."

"You are in pain." His words were soft and harsher then she had been anticipating. Around them it seemed as if everyone was trying to listen in. Clint was smart and there was a straightforwardness to him and Wanda needed that right now.

"Is this where you tell me to let go of my pain and be better for the world?" She said dramatically, folding her hands in her lap. He shrugged his shoulders, wincing in pain as he did so.

"You're an Avenger now, ever since you walked out of that church and saved my ass," Natasha plopped down next to the two of them and amused smirk on her face as she interrupted.

"Careful Clint, Steve may put you in a time out for that kind of language."

"Jesus it was one time." Steve said with a groan across the way.

"You are an Avenger now, and the world needs you." Pain roared to life in her chest. Pietro had needed her and that had ended just as horribly as she had thought was possible.

"You are wrong. The world doesn't need someone like me." All of those experiment she had gone through to get her abilities had been nothing compared to the pain and loss she felt right at that moment. Clint placed a hand on her knee it was something that everyone noticed but no one said anything about it.

"Don't let your past and questionable choices hold you back." Natasha said leaning forward into Wanda's gaze. "I did for a while and it didn't help things. Take your anger and use it to Avenge." She said with a soft smile. It was the first time Wanda had really seen any of them smile, it felt kind of good having them talk to her like that. Despite what she had done to most of them they were trying to help her.

"If you can do it, it can do it." Her mouth twisted upward into a small half smile. Relief seemed to radiate between Clint and Natasha.

"Of course you can." Clint's eyes brightened.

Nick Fury was an interesting character and he infuriated Wanda. Everyone in this god damned placed infuriated her. All those eyes staring and watching her, she felt enclosed in a fish tank.

"Wanda," Clint's voice echoed off the walls around her. She paused in her angry track back to her room and turned, maybe a little too quickly. He stopped inside her personal space. She could feel his sticky breath on her face. "Sorry." He said stepping back away from her. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"I thought you would have left by now." A few days before they had talked about his family and his pregnant wife. Wanda was surprised Clint was still here. If she had any family left she sure as hell wouldn't be.

"Soon. I wanted to talk to you first. How are you doing?" She sighed and twited her body to look at anything but him.

"How are any of us doing?"

"Fair point." He reached into his pocket and held out a small velvet box in his hands. "This is for you." Hesitantly she took the box. Her eyes widened as she took in the silver arrow on the simple chain. She had never owned any jewelry of her own before. She slipped it over her head and smiled weakly.

"I gave a similar one to Nat when I recruited her. Its to remind you that you arent alone." Slowly she nodded her head not sure if she really believed that but she really wanted to. A burst of emotion swelled up inside her. She lerched forward and wrapped Clint in her arms. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as Clint chuckled.

"Have a nice trip Barton. I bet your wife is really missing you." She said feeling a little awkward about the hug.

"She will probably be very happy to see me so I can put the house back together." Watching him walk away Wanda played with the arrow necklace around her neck.


End file.
